Fires That Burn
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kurt needs a reminder. A A HREF "/forum/Christian-Pens/135948/"Christian Pens/A story.


Title: "Fires That Burn"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Kurt needs a reminder.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He stands alone in the observation booth and yet with a small group of people. None of them have looked at him today. No one seems to even be aware that he's here. For a change, that's perfectly fine for Kurt, and he's even encouraging them to continue forgetting his presence, having stepped back into the shadows.

The darkness wraps around him as does his blue, furry tail. His arms are folded before him, but the blue palms of his three-fingered hands press against his sides which still ache from a fight two days ago. His yellow eyes watch the interaction of the students below while the other X-Men discuss their actions. Their voices float in and out of his ears. He's not listening, not paying them any mind, even while he watches the battle.

It seems that all they do any more is fight. He understands their people are in an unspoken war for their survival against the very humans whom they also fight to protect. He knows they're doing good work. He understands that, if not for their constant battles, many more mutants would have died than the thousands who already have.

But he's tired. He is, by nature and despite enjoying the occasional swordfight, a man of peace. He loves a God of peace, and he needs more peace in his life. Yet, it seems, that the X-Men have almost completely forgotten their old ways. They have so little time to teach or learn, and even less time to debate peacefully for mutant rights. They're always rushing off to one battle or another, and even when they're not fighting to save their lives, they're fighting here. They're fighting over who's doing what right or wrong or who gets to date Jean Grey or even just practice fighting for the real battles.

Jubilee crows below as she knocks her opponent to the stone, cold floor of the Danger Room, but has she really won, Kurt wonders, his tail and ears flicking with the emotions battling inside of his heart and soul. Have any of them won anything truly in a long time? They're barely surviving, running from one battle to the next, never having any down time, time for themselves or to spend with those they love. When was the last time they sat down together to a meal as a family, or went to the movies, or went out partying? When was the last time the children dated, or Ororo took to the skies for pleasure? When did he and Kitty last indulge in fencing just for the pleasure of the sport and not in any way practicing to defend their own lives or save others'?

He watches the other X-Men leaning forward, Wolverine grinning around his thick cigar and announcing,"That's my girl," and wonders if he's the only one that feels this way. Surely the others must be tired of fighting. Perhaps not Logan, whom Kurt knows is a warrior through and through, but Ororo, Jean, little Jubilee, Kitty, even Scott?

As Jubilee and her partner exit below, another pair of opponents enter, just as intent on fighting each other as the last two. Kurt sighs and shakes his head forlornly as his friends take bets on who will win this match. Doesn't any one else see what they have become, too hardened to even enjoy a sunny Saturday such as today? He debates for a long time rather or not to relinquish the comforts of his own shadows and step forward, to try and pry them away from their battles, but as the third pair enter the Danger Room, he finally does so.

"Elf." Logan glances up at him, and for a moment, Kurt feels a shiver run down his blue spine. It's as though the older man knows exactly what he's thinking, but from all the beers they've shared together in the past, Kurt knows that isn't so far from the truth and also isn't a danger. It's good to have some one know him as well as Wolverine does, some one with whom he can have an entire, soul-felt discussion while never speaking a word, but does Logan know what's happening to them all?

Maybe it isn't happening to them all. Maybe Kurt's just tired. Maybe the others are going out when he's not seeing them, but honestly, there were three fights last night, four the day before, and an alliance with the Avengers, Spiderman, and Doctor Strange to save the entire galaxy the day before that. He can't be the only one weary of all the fighting. He can't be the only one here who's soul is so exhausted that if he has to fight some one again, ever, it will be too soon.

"When'd you get here?" Logan asks, turning immediately back to the fight below.

Kurt looks at him, puzzled, and then he realizes Wolverine hadn't even smelled him. He really hadn't known he was there, and yet, though Kurt seems to have just arrived to his friends gathered, nobody wonders about the lack of his brimstone which accompanies every teleportation he makes or the fact that the door did not open. He's been here a while, and yet no one knows. They are exhausted; they must be!

"Mein fruends," Kurt speaks, "I vas zinking ve might forego ze rest o' ze training today and go to Harry's or perhaps see the new Pirate movie zat's just come out." The tip of his tail twitches. Part of him thinks he does not dare look at them with hope in his yellow eyes, and yet, he does nonetheless.

Rogue swings a clothed arm around his thin shoulders. "Be honest, Kurt," she drawls, grinning. "Y'all just don't want me to kick yoah fuzzy tail, do ya?"

"Nein. Nein," Kurt repeats, shaking his head. His tail whips; he shrugs. "I just zink ve could all use the break."

Kitty and Ororo are both looking at him intently. Scott opens his mouth to speak in response to Kurt's suggestion. Kurt knows instantly that the X-Men's leader will denounce any reason not to train further for the next apocalypse, but a siren blazes through the mansion, cutting him off before he can speak.

Kurt sighs. His head and tail both fall. In that moment, even his blue fur seems flat, but nonetheless, he turns and rushes with the others to the War Room where they find Psylocke, Professor X, and Jean Grey already waiting for them while the computer plays a reel of news footage. Kurt looks at the screen, still too tired, he thinks to care, but one sight at what's playing sparks something within him which he'd began to think was dead.

The Professor is relaying the events, but Kurt barely hears him. His entire focus is on the two young mutants, the oldest of whom can not possibly be more than five, trapped inside a church while the Friends of Humanity burn it. The fire seems to flicker in Kurt's yellow orbs, but at the same time, he understands the message he is being sent and bows his head. What they do, even if it does require constantly running from one fight to the next, does make a difference. They're doing what is right for their people, for God's children, and that is the most important thing, no matter how exhausted they are.

_Zank you, Father,_ he prays, his long, pointed tail swishing with his silent anger. He reopens his eyes and looks back at the screen. Righteous fire burns within him as the physical fire begins to crumple the church. They will save those children and the House of God, and the Friends of Humanity will pay - perhaps with their lives at some of their hands, though not Kurt's, and surely, in the end with their souls burning in Hell's eternal fires. _I vill always do your vork._

Aloud, Kurt speaks, his voice firm despite the emotions raging with him, "Let's go."

Several of the others nod. "I'm ready to kill me some mutie haters," Wolverine growls, and Kurt notices he's bitten his cigar in two.

A gentle breeze floats through the room. All eyes turn to Ororo, who's blue eyes look only into Kurt's yellow orbs for a moment. "When we return, I suggest a night out on the town for us all."

"I think that wise," Charles speaks his agreement before Scott can complain about their training being interrupted. "We can all use some rest."

"Yeah," Kitty rolls her eyes as Lockheed coos. "If the bad guys will let us."

Kurt knows, somehow, in his heart, that they will. Tonight, the X-Men will party and relax together as the family they are, but today, they must save lives again. They turn and head out as the team they also are. Kurt's still smiling as they take off, because he knows this day is saved. The Lord is on their side, and the Friends of Humanity, and the Devil, so full of hatred, prejudice, and violence, that they follow, do not stand a chance.

**The End**


End file.
